One Ending, Another Beginning
by Stalker Witch
Summary: There is a stillness in the air, he could feel it. He'd have to convince her not to do it, convince her that he was right even if it were to kill her. She'd have to trust him, though that is an unlikely outcome.


Reaver sat in his study, green eyes glancing out the window from time to time. He looked back into the fire, sinking down in his chair. He sipped his wine from a golden goblet encrusted with gems of different sorts. Reaver stood, walking over to his desk, pulling a paper off the top of a book he glanced through the note again for the fifth time that evening.

He had received the letter early that evening. A shady looking character had handed it to him in the tavern. Now Reaver was just waiting restlessly, walking from the the window of the study back to sit in his velvet chair. There was sudden knock on the study door, dragging Reaver out of his thoughts.

"What is it Norm," Reaver asked in a pissed off tone as he opened the study door.

"There is someon' her' to see yea'," Norm replied while jerking his thumb toward the stairs.

"Send them up," Reaver said closing the door.

Reaver walked back over to his chair. He sat down, while picking up his goblet of wine. A knock came on the door again, Reaver smirked.

"Come in," He said.

The person entered the room without making a noise, other than the door creaking as it opened then closed. Reaver stood , turning around he tried to place who it was he was looking at. The woman was wearing a deep red hood, half cloak. Pants that were covered mostly and also red. Metal gloves covered her hands. Torso having an odd metal armor on it, and boots that were also metal that went all the way up her to her thigh. She looked up her pale blue eyes shining from the fire as she looked at Reaver.

Reaver stood at his desk, leaning on the wood as he looked at the familiar person. He looked down at the letter in his hand, there had been no signature just a small bird, a sparrow. _Ah._

"It's nice to see you again Sparrow," Reaver smirked taking a few steps toward her.

Sparrow just stood there as silent as a tree before stating. "Blade."

"_Blade,_ New name I take it," Reaver drawled, fingering his pistol in it's holster on his side.

Blade took a few steps toward Reaver, no noise came from her whatsoever. She pointed toward the letter looking up at Reaver. Reaver looked down at Blade, taking in their height difference.

"Ah, Yes. You came to me in search of something, that you say that I _'stole',"_ Reaver remarked still smirking. "I have that object in which you are searching yes, but I did not _steal_ it. You merely _left_ it here."

Blade's eyes flashed with something for a moment before going blank again. She held out his hand, stating in that way that she wanted it back.

"I'll give it to you," Reaver started taking a step towards Blade. "If you do something for me."

Blade's eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms to note that she was listening.

"You can probably already guess," Reaver said, a smirk on his features.

Blade's eyes widened momentarily, something flashing in them, again. Her eyes narrowed after a second going blank, she shook her head.

"As I would have thought. You just love playing hard to get don't you, dear," Reaver chuckled, smirk widening into a devious smile.

Reaver took a step toward Blade, she took a step back. With every step Reaver took toward her, she took one step back. Soon enough her back hit the door, Blade looked up at Reaver through slitted eyes. '_What game is he trying to play.'_ She thought.

Reaver leaned down toward Blade. "How about a different bargain then, hmm," He said, devious smile planted on his face.

_'What am I going to have to do,' _She thought. Blade nodded her head.

Reaver spun his pistol on his finger, then grabbed full hold of it.

"I've been thinking about cleaning up Bloodstone, But alas I cannot do it alone," Reaver drawled, waving his pistol around in the air. "I would like you to take care of the hoodlums, and other foul things. If you do this for me, I shall give your little item back. I'll give you two weeks to have all the little baddies out."

Blade watched him, her blue gaze shifting to the Dragonstomper .48 in Reaver's hand. Blade held up her hand, then swiped at the air, shaking her head no. Reaver looked at her, nodding casually.

"Alright, How about three weeks," He replied, shifting his weight to his left leg.

Blade closed her eyes for a moment in thought, her eyes opened, something flashing in them for a moment before being blank again. She shook her head. _'I'm not going to kill them,'_ She yelled in her head angrily.

"Hmm, And why say no," Reaver looked down at her. She didn't blink. "It's your object, not mine. But I could easily _dispose_ of it."

He turned around, walking away from her. A smirk played on his features. Reaver could feel Blade's eyes boring into his back. He just stood there waiting. Blade walked forward, turning Reaver around. She looked up at him, her eyes full of suspicion.

"What, It's not like I have _anything_ planned," He replied, smirking.

_'He's hiding something, he knows something,'_ Blade thought, her eyes changed. She looked at him skeptically.

"Take up my offer or you won't get back your little trinket," Reaver drawled. "Or you could take me up on my other offer."

Blade studied him, he wasn't bluffing. She placed a hand on the hilt of her sword, nodding. She turned on her heels, and started to walk towards the door.

"Where will you stay," Reaver asked. He turned back to the fireplace. "Were you planning on staying in an inn for three weeks, or sleeping in the gutter. Maybe planning to spend the night with some hollow men, hmm."

Blade's hand twitched to her weapon, but froze when she felt Reaver's hands on her shoulders. Her entire body stiffened as he drew closer to her ear.

"You could stay here," Reaver whispered, his warm breath hitting her ear.

Blade swallowed her pride. _'Thinking about it, anyone could try to sneak up on me,'_ She thought. _'Being here I'd only have to worry about this arse.' _

Blade nodded.

"Splendid," Reaver said, lifting his hands from her shoulders. "There is already a room ready for you."

Blade turned to him with a look of suspicion on her face.

"It's not my room dear," Reaver smirked.

Blade turned back around, making her way out the door. Reaver right behind her, he closed the oak door behind himself. Blade followed Reaver up two staircases, and down to the end of the hall on the third floor. She looked around herself, noting how everything looked expensive. Her attention turned back to Reaver once he stopped.

"This is the room you can stay in while you're here," Reaver said nonchalant, opening the door.

Blade stepped into the room, it was elegant looking in her opinion alright. She walked over to the bed brushing her gloved fingertips over the silky red fabric. Reaver stood at the door, watching her. _'Wonder what she looks like under those peculiar clothes,'_ He thought.

Blade turned to him, noticing him still there. Reaver took note of her look, then smirked before leaving. Blade shook her head, this was going to be a long three weeks.

Reaver cracked his neck sitting down in his chair. He looked toward the door, when it creaked open. Blade payed Reaver no mind as she walked in, she looked relaxed while scanning through the shelves of books. Reaver watched her, noticing that she had changed into different clothes and her hair was down. She wore deep red cloth pants, similar to the pants she had been wearing earlier. She was wearing a black long-sleeved top, but the thing Reaver didn't like was that she was wearing a black bandana with red design weaved into it over her face, covering it. Hanging at her side was a mask. And not just any mask no, a mask of Jack of Blades. He knew because he'd seen drawings. _Wonder where she got that from, _Reaver thought.

Blade pulled a book off of the shelf, opening it she studied it's contents. She felt Reaver's gaze on her , watching her. She shifted uncomfortably returning the book to it's original place. She turned to a bookshelf by the door, picking up another book titled _Jack of Blades._ She opened it, the contents inside were interesting. Blade stiffened when she felt Reaver's hands on her shoulders again. She stood there the book in her hands open.

Reaver felt Blade stiffen under his touch. "No need to be so tense," He whispered, rubbing her shoulders.

Blade loosened slightly, but jerked forward out of his grasp. She turned staring him down with anger in her eyes. She gripped the book, it snapped closed as her other hand went into a fist. Reaver sighed.

"You really need to stop being so stressed," Reaver purred. "Come here."

Blade store at him as he walked away from her. She could just walk away, but she followed suit right behind him. Reaver sat on the ground legs open.

"Sit down in front of me, back to me," He said motioning his hand.

Blade sat down in between his open legs at a short distance, her body was alert. She nearly gasped when she felt his hands grab onto her sides, his thumbs rubbing into her back. She relaxed as his hands went up her back, adding pressure and rubbing. _'Of the Void, That feels good,'_ She thought.

"You really are tense," Reaver stated. "You have big knots in your shoulders. Do you ever take a break from whatever it is you do?"

Blade said nothing.

"Hmm."

Eventually Reaver got Blade to lay on her stomach. He was straddling her hips, rubbing her back. He smirked when he heard her groan. She was enjoying this. Reaver swallowed, he was starting to get sweaty under his collar. Blade turned her half eyed gaze to him, watching him, seeing the expression on his face. She felt Reaver pulling at the bottom of her shirt. Blade tried getting Reaver off of her, but was pressed down, the side of her face hitting the fuzzy animal rug.

"I'm just trying to get to the skin," He started noticing her glare. "Just to give a better massage, I swear." He smirked feeling her stay tense.

_'We'll see how you'll feel when I'm done with you,'_ Reaver thought. He pulled up the back of Blade's shirt only up over her lower back. He placed his hands on her skin, taking note that it was slightly hot. He looked down at her skin, his fingers lightly brushing the edge of a tattoo that was concealed under her shirt.

"Hope you don't mind me looking at your tattoo," Reaver said cockily, lifting Blade's shirt up further so he could see her entire back.

He looked over the tattoo taking it in. He ran his fingertips over the design for a few seconds before leaning down next to Blade's ear.

"This is a Cult of Blades Tattoo," Reaver whispered, causing her to stiffen. "Why would you have one of these I wonder."

Reaver moved his hand toward the mask laying face up at Blade's side. Before he could even get close to it Blade had him on his back, dagger at his throat. Her eyes were flashing with anger.

"Touchy I see," Reaver said nonchalant smirk playing on his lips. "So where did you get that mask, may I ask?"

Blade pulled back grabbing the book from the floor. She left the room without a word.

"Where did you get that mask you little minx," Reaver whispered to himself as he got up to sit in his chair. "Where oh where?"

Blade sat for a while on the bed reading by candle light. Her dog lay sleeping at her side, laying on his back dreaming doggy dreams. She read a small entry in the book that was intriguing, it was about the Void.

"_You mustn't let him get that close again," _A voice said.

"_I know," _Blade replied.

"_Don't get caught in that again," _The voice replied.

* * *

"_Yes sir."_

Reaver stood outside the door about to knock, waiting. He listened intently to the conversation. Who was she talking to...


End file.
